Le Blog du Survivant
by kodako
Summary: Et si Harry Potter avait eu un blog ? [UA] HarryPotter.witchblog.mag
1. Parce que tout a un début et une fin

Et si Harry Potter avait eu un blog ?

C'est un univers alternatif, James, Lily et Sirius ne sont pas morts, mais Harry est bien le survivant. Je parlerai des circonstances exactes plus tard ! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Une courte présentation vaut toujours mieux que pas de présentation du tout !_**

Le voici, le voila, celui que vous attendiez tous : LE WitchBlog, du seul, de l'unique, du merveilleux : Harry Potter… (C'est moi en fait ! Mais j'ai supposé que ça le faisait pas trop de dire « du seul, de l'unique, du merveilleux : Moi » Même si vous l'aurez bien sûr compris, je suis unique, et merveilleux, c'est la syntaxe de la phrase qui clochait, pas le contenu.) Bon, trêve de tergiversations grammaticales, abordons sans tarder un sujet ma foie bien plus intéressant, que dis-je : passionnant ! Ma p'tite vie de Survivant dans le méga monde méga magique !

Comme j'ai pu le voir dans les plus que merveilleux blogs (bien que n'arrivant évidemment pas à la cheville de mon blog rien qu'à moi) de mes très chers camarades il me faut avant tout me présenter… Comme si c'était nécessaire !

Au passage, un p'tite pub pour le blogounet de mon Ronichou préféré : rw-fanchudley.witchblog.mag et pour celui de Hermione : hermignonne.witchblog.mag … Bon, voila qui est fait (oui, c'est sous la menace que je suis contraint à vous donner ces adresses… Et croyez moi, entendre Ron chanter sous la douche ferait plier plus d'un valeureux guerrier !), passons aux choses sérieuses : Mais qui suis – je ?

Faîtes pas genre vous me connaissez pas… (Surtout les filles… Allez avouez-le que vous fantasmez toutes sur moi !), enfin, je me présente tout de même… Question d'éducation quoi !

Grand, cicatrice ultra célèbre et en forme d'éclair sur le front, yeux verts (Pas vert gazon moche et classique, non, plutôt genre trop magnifique, façon émeraudes pétillantes…Quoi ? Bien sûr que si, les émeraudes ça pétille !) , brun, ténébreux (qui a dit que je me la petais ?? je suis réaliste, c'est tout, si ça fait des envieux, c'est pas de ma faute !) mais malheureusement pour la gente féminine qui n'a de cesse de me courir après : gay… Nan j'rigole, vous y avez cru hein !? J'suis juste maqué (enfin « juste »… C'est déjà mieux que bien quoi !) ! Et avec la nana la plus merveilleuse qui soit : ma Gi (au passage, son blog : ptiterousseinlove. ) !

Ma passion ? Le Quidditch ! J'suis sans aucun doute l'attrapeur le plus talentueux qui soit, dans le genre imbattable (en l'absence de détraqueurs évidemment, cf. mon match mémorable contre les Poufsouffles en troisième année… La méga gamelle que je m'étais payée… Inoubliable ! Avec en prime le décès de mon balai (Nimbus 2000… Paix à ton âme !), qui s'est bouffé le p'tit hargneux du fond du parc… Si si, vous savez bien : le Saule cogneur !), bon, si je continue dans ma lancée, les mauvaises langues vont encore dire que mes chevilles (mes beeeeelles chevilles ) enflent à vue d'œil, et ça pourrait ternir mon image de marque ! (N'empêche que c'est pas à la portée de tout le monde d'arracher un œuf à une dragonne en furie en chevauchant son balai, ça c'est moi qui vous le dit… Bon, ok, j'arrête !)

Sinon, que dire d'autre à propos de moi ? Bah, voyons voir… J'suis un ex Gryffondor, (les lions powaaaa !), ce qui implique bien sûr que j'ai fait mes études à Poudlard (la best école de magie… C'était tellement le paradis là bas… Pas tous les jours rose et pépère… Mais tellement génial !!! Aaaah… Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens !). J'me suis fait coller suffisamment de fois pour ne pas passer pour le p'tit intello de service, mais pas assez pour égaler les maîtres en la matière : Fred et George ou encore les Maraudeurs (mon popa et ses potes !)

Bon, puisque après tout je n'aurais pas le choix d'en parler, autant expédier ça tout de suite : Oui, j'ai vraiment battu Voldemort. Non, je ne m'en souviens pas particulièrement (j'étais pas bien vieux à l'époque !) Oui c'est la classe, oui j'en suis fier je pense… Mais j'ai beau être célèbre pour ça, j'préfère que les gens cherchent réellement à me connaître avant de se forger une opinion sur moi… Voili voilou qui est dit !

* * *

_7 commentaires pour cet article._

**Ronni **_( rw-fanchudley.witchblog.mag )_

Yeah ! Il claque de trop ton blog ! Hâte que t'ajoute de nouveaux p'tits articles déments !

Surtout hâte de voir les photos de Samedi et du dernier match (on les a ECLATEEEEEEES !)

Tchuss !

* * *

**Ta Gi'** _( ptiterousseinlove.witchblog.mag )_

Trop bien ! Enfin un blog à toi que je vais pouvoir encombrer de commentaires inutiles comme je sais si bien le faire ! Samedi c'était geniiiiial ! Je t'aime !

**

* * *

F&G** _( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

Ses yeux son verts comme un crapaud frais du matiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin…

Ses cheveux sont noirs comme un corbeau il est diviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin…

**

* * *

F&G** _( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

Au fait merciiii Ryry ! tu nous flattes ! « Les maîtres en la matière » doivent tout de même reconnaître que tu as de bonnes bases…

**

* * *

'Ry**

Ca doit être génétique qu'est ce que vous voulez !

**

* * *

Ginny**

Fred et George vous êtes morts… Un conseil : Courez !

**

* * *

F&G** _( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

Diable, nous voila découverts ! Moi qui croyais que « F&G » ne laissait rien deviner de notre identité qui se devait de rester secrète… Nous sommes donc dans l'obligation de nous transformer en « G&F » ! Mais qui pourra nous démasquer ainsi nommés !

On t'aime aussi Gi' !

(note pour nous même : garder nos distances avec la furie… Question de sécurité élémentaire !)

* * *

**_Parce que je ne suis pas un associable notable…_**

Passons au chapitre de ma vie sociale :

Pour commencer, évidemment ma p'tite famille : ma maman c'est la plus belle et mon papa c'est le plus fort d'abord ! Sinon, j'ai la chaaaance d'avoir deux p'tites soeurettes jumelles (Hannah et Maelys, An' ( herossister.witchblog.mag , au passage, j'adore l'adresse de ton blog… j'adore tout ce que flatte mon ego en fait !) et Mae ( mamaema.witchblog.mag ) pour les intimes !) qui ont deux ans de moins que moi (sûrement les deux plus belles années de ma vie… Dommage que je ne m'en souvienne pas… Foutue mémoire que me joue des tours !), roussottes, yeux verts (ça c'est la marque de fabrique « made in Evans » que voulez vous !), des sosies de m'man à leur âge ! Et puis à la grande loterie de la fraternité, j'ai également gagné un p'tit frère d'enfer (solidarité masculine !) : Gaspard ( gaspacho.witchblog.mag ), trois ans de moins que moi, une touffe d'enfer (haha ! m'en veux pas, mais même moi j'ai l'air mieux coiffé que toi !) et la même gueule que moi à peu de choses près (les lunettes par exemple… Chanceux ! La classe aussi… Pas chanceux ! J'te taquine !). Les trois p'tits bouts sont encore à Poudlard (Aaah… la jeunesse… l'insouciance, l'innocence… Quoi que, si j'en crois certaines rumeurs, l'innocence c'est pas toujours d'actualité… C'est quoi cette histoire de balade en sous-vêtements dans les couloirs Gasparou ?).

Deux p'tites Gryffondors studieuses (et preum's de leur classe au passage…) mais intrépides (ont est pas Batteuses sans raison !) et un joyeux Serpentard… Casse-cou et tête de classe également (Tout d'un coup je me sens nul quand je revois mes bulletins de notes… Il faut que je brûle ces preuves fort peu représentatives de mon intelligence hors du commun !)

Question potes, j'en ai évidemment un paquet (et oui, la célébrité, que voulez vous… la célébrité !), en tête de liste, mon Ronichou bien sûr, grand, roux, des bras de gorilles, gardien dans l'équipe des Gryffondors, et, je cite les dires de sa copine- « la sensibilité d'une cuillère à café ! », Mione, ma Miss-je-sais-tout rien qu'à moi, non mais sans blague, même Einstein se sentirait bécassou à côté d'elle, alors moi… Pauvre Petit Potter sans défense, je n'ai qu'une solution pour ne pas sombrer dans une déprime qu'engendrerai sans aucun doute l'étendue de ses connaissance face aux abysse de mon ignorance : la supplier de me laisser copier sur elle ! (Ou alors la copier sans rien lui dire… Mais chut ! C'est un secret !), au passage c'est également la copine du Ronichou-le-jaloux susnommé !

Pour ce qui est des potes qui font quasiment parti de ma famille, chez les Black, je voudrai l'aînée, Oriane ( iananou.witchblog.mag ), la studieuse Serdaigle d'un an ma cadette, la poursuiveuse de renom, la brune aux yeux gris… Bref, la fille de Sirius (mon parrain, maraudeur et célèbre pour ses « yeux-de-chien-battu-auxquels-personne-ne-résiste » et propriétaire de la moto de samedi soir… P'tit clin d'œil à Mick et Lys pour le coup) et également (parce qu'il faut être deux pour faire un bébé… Et oui, c'est ça la vie !) fille de Malwenn (ex Serpentarde, et précisons le, marraine de Gasparou…). La seconde, la seule, l'unique, la Mini Siriussette de service (sans blague, à part la longueur des cheveux et quelques caractéristiques propres aux filles : on dirait son miroir !), j'ai nommé Alyson ( lyslys.witchblog.mag ), Gryffondor et pile électrique à ses heures perdues, elle aligne plus d'heures de colles que je n'ai raté de potion dans ma vie ! (Et ça n'est pas rien je vous l'assure… Et Roggy dans toute sa mauvaise foie l'affirme aussi !). Le troisième, Mickael ( miniserpent.witchblog.mag ), Serpentard inséparable de mon frerot, qui a le bonheur et l'honneur de sortir avec Mae (gare à ton ... si elle est malheureuse !). Que dire de plus ? Bah, physiquement : sosie de Malwenn en version mec : blond tendant vers le châtain, yeux gris, moralement plus que casse-cou et pas toujours attentif en classe (c'est là qu'on dit : Merciiii Gasparou !). Et pour finir, la cadette de nos deux familles réunies (Potter et Black, pour ceux qui suivent pas !) : l'insupportable Sixtine ( sixtychou.witchblog.mag ), un an de moins que son frère, soit quatre ans de moins que moi (héhé ! les maths, j'ai ça dans le sang… Si j'continue comme ça, j'vais finir par bosser au ministère…), elle a beau être à Serdaigle, c'est une vraie peste (mais c'est aussi pour sa qu'on t'aime p'tit tête !), et également la seule nana à ma connaissance qui ai jamais plongé dans le lac pour, je cite « prouver que tout corps plongé dans l'eau en ressort mouillé » … Ou peut être plutôt pour échapper à un certain concierge… Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur !

Bien évidemment dans le top 10 des gens avec qui je traine, il y a aussi ma Gi', la femme de ma vie, indescriptible (et puis d'abord vous seriez bien trop jaloux ! Et oui, que voulez vous, tout le monde n'a pas ma chance !), dont les sortilèges de Chauve-Furie sont plus célèbres encore que ma cicatrice… (Smith pourrait sûrement en témoigner !). Et puis tout le reste de la clique des Weasleys, Bill, Charlie ( dragonslife.witchblog.mag ), Percy ( echoduministere.witchblog.mag ), Fred et George ( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag ), ma famille par substitution, quand les parents partent pour le boulot – au passage, vous vous rendez compte du peu de confiance qu'ils ont en moi tout de même… Ils ne veulent même pas me laisser la maison sous prétexte que la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont fait, ils ont retrouvés un pauvre malheureux bouchon de Whisky pur Feu entre les coussins du canapé… Heureusement qu'on avait pensé à balancer tout ses petits camarades avant leur retour… Celui là avait juste échappé à notre vigilance… (Que celui qui a dit que ma vigilance ne valait pas grand-chose dans l'état où j'étais ce soir là, se dénonce tout de suite pour que je lui rappelle ses propres bêtises…)

Evidemment je ne peux pas citer tout le monde, Draco, Ethan, Nev', Dean… la liste est bien trop longue (j'vous ai dit que j'étais méga populaire ! c'est pas de ma faute ! c'est dans ma nature : ça fait parti de moi !)… Mais s'il fallait que je résume tout en une seule et unique phrase (la pauvre, elle s'ennuierait toute seule !), ça serait : « SAMEDI SOIR c'était géniiiiiiiiiiial ! »

P'tite photo qui illustre bien cet article, la dernière réunion de Famillesssss (à l'occasion de notre remise de diplômes… plome) :

De Gauche à droite et de haut en bas :

M'man, Sirius, Remus, Lys', Oriane, Gaspard, An', Mick et Mae dans ses bras, Hermione, Ginny, Moi-même personnellement, Fred, George, P'pa, Malwenn, Tonk (et Cléo la coquine qui se cache dans son gros ventre !), Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fleur et Elianne dans ses bras, Percy, Pénélope, Sixtine, Mr et Mrs Weasley.

* * *

_10 commentaires pour cet article._

**Ron W**

Waaaaa la tête qu'elle tire Sixtine… T'avais quoi dans la bouche miss ??

J'ai PAS la sensibilité d'une cuillère à café !! (c'est les filles qui sont incompréhensibles !)

**

* * *

G&F** _( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

Oooo que si mon petit Ronichou…

Tu tiens réellement à ce que l'on te rappelle le facheux épisode de la mousse à raser ?

Ou celui de la tante Murielle ?

Ou celui de…

**

* * *

Ron W**

Vous êtes morts !

**

* * *

G&F** _( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

Diable ! Nos relations intrafamiliales deviennent de plus en plus tendues ces derniers temps… Qu'avons-nous donc fait pour mériter tel châtiment ??

**

* * *

Gi' **_( ptiterousseinlove.witchblog.mag )_

Je t'aime !

**

* * *

Mione** _( hermignonne.witchblog.mag )_

Je me demande vraiment comment tu vas faire cette année en Prépa Auror, vu que je vais en PMM, on se verra qu'aux intercours, dur dur de copier mes devoirs tu ne crois pas ?

Sinon, super ton blog !

Si tu oses mettre une seule photo de moi samedi… Je t'assassine !

**

* * *

Sixtine** _( sixtychou.witchblog.mag )_

J'suis pas une peste d'abord ! J'vais aller le dire à Mamaaaaaaaaaan :'(

Hermione : C'est quoi « PMM » ?

**

* * *

Mione** _( hermignonne.witchblog.mag )_

Prépa de MagicoMagie

**

* * *

Charlie** _( dragonslife.witchblog.mag )_

Et on dit merci qui de t'avoir filé une copie de la photo, hein ? hein ?

Merci charliiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

Super ton blog ! Bonne continuation.

Ton frère de substitution !

**

* * *

Draco** _( dm-snake.witchblog.mag )_

A bah quand même ! tu as finis par daigner citer mon nom !

A quand les photos de samedi ?

* * *

**_Classes Préparatoires de l'Ecole de Magie de Parstown_**

Dans moins d'une semaine, la rentrée… Le bad sérieux !

P'tite présentation du bahut, qui a l'air plutôt simpa au premier abord tout de même… Enfin bon, le rêve ça serait de retourner à Poudlard quand même ! Les p'tites rivalités inter maisons, le Quidditch, les sorties à Pré-au-lard, la carte du maraudeur, le lac, les passages secrets… Tout ce bazar quoi ! Ca va me manquer ! (J'verserai presque une tite larme !)

Description que j'ai reçue par hibou la semaine dernière, mais aussi visible sur : prepas-magiques-parstown. .

« L'école de Magie Parstown est un établissement Britannique d'enseignement supérieur situé dans le Sud – Ouest de la Grande Bretagne (la localisation précise n'est pas révélée, conformément au décret sur le secret interuniversitaire des écoles européennes).

Parstown accueille des étudiants titulaires de leurs ASPIC dans les matières qu'ils souhaitent continuer d'étudier lors de leur classe préparatoire. L'établissement est particulièrement spécialisé dans les PMM, PA, PMI et PMC où il obtient les meilleurs résultats de ses élèves, et se place en tête du classement des classes préparatoires Anglophone. Des cours de remise à niveau sont dispensés pour les étudiant ayant des difficultés. Différentes options peuvent être étudiées de manière facultatives (où seuls les points au dessus de la moyenne sont comptabilisés pour les examens), elles demandent un investissement important et ne doivent pas nuire au travail des étudiants dans leurs matières principales, les élèves sont invités à faire leur choix dans la liste suivante et à remettre leur bulletin ci-dessous dûment remplie à leur professeur principal le jour de la rentrée.

Sont dispensés pour l'année à venir, les matières suivantes :

Potions Avancées

Métamorphose

Astronomie (1)

Botanique

Etude des forces du mal

Enchantement

Merci de cocher la où les options choisies (maximum 2)

(1)Pour les élève de PMC, l'option astronomie n'est pas compatible avec l'emploi du temps.

Un atelier Quidditch est également disponible,

-les élèves de première année participeront aux matches internes à l'établissement, l

-les élèves de deuxième et troisième année auront la possibilité de participer aux championnats inter école.

Dans l'attente de vous voir à la rentrée.

Mr Anderdor, directeur. »

Attendez… Est-ce que j'ai bien lu ??? Quidditch ??? Ronniiiiiiiiiie ça claque on va pouvoir rejouuuuer ! Cette nouvelle va éclairer ma journée ! Ma nuit ! Ma semaine ! Ma viiiiie !

Je suis heureux… Que dis-je ? Je suis libre, rien ne peut altérer ma joie !

YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

…

…

…

Salut ! C'est Gaspard, mon boulet de frère vient d'entamer une danse de joie dans toute la maison… Faudrait qu'il fasse attention, y'a Didact (notre plus que stupide chat dégénéré… m'étonne que Ry en ai pas encore parlé ici d'ailleurs !) qui est couché sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier (Sa place préférée, allez savoir pourquoi !)… Je rigole s'il se viande à cause de lui… Ca y'est ! Je rigole… Bon, j'crois que je vais retourner sur mon MC (magic computer) rien qu'à moi… Mais poster cet article avant… Ouais… ça lui foutra l'affiche… Je devrais avoir honte d'être un frère si méchant… Mais non ! J'y arrive pas ! Hahahaha !!!

rire démoniaque !

* * *

_11 commentaires pour cet article._

**Ronnie** _( rw-fanchudley.witchblog.mag )_

Ouais, j'ai vu ça ! Le rêve ! J'ai intérêt à être sélectionné !

**

* * *

Un mystérieux anonyme…** _( aaaa.witchblog.mag )_

Weasley est notre Roiiiiiii,

Il laisse le Souaffle passer à chaque foiiiiiiis…

**

* * *

Ron** _( rw-fanchudley.witchblog.mag )_

TG Mystérieux anonyme de mes deux…

Qui c'est qui a gagné les quatres dernières années ? Gryffondor !

Et qui était leur Gardien pendant trois de ces années ? Moi !

Dans ta gueule !

**

* * *

Mione** _( hermignonne.witchblog.mag )_

Alalala… Les mecs et le Quidditch ! Voilà bien un truc que je ne comprendrai jamais…

En tout cas, moi j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ! ça a l'air tout aussi merveilleux que Poudlard ! Vous saviez que le château date du XIIème siècle !? Et qu'il a été créé par l'un des dernier descendant connu de Godric Griffondor, je n'ai pas trouvé son nom, mais je trouve ça étonnant, pas vous ?

**

* * *

Gi'** _( ptiterousseinlove.witchblog.mag )_

Dîtes, vous aurez des week-end de libre ou des sorties autorisées ? Enfin n'importe quoi pourvu que tu puisses venir me voir… Derrière une certaine dame à qui il manque un œil si tu vois ce que je veux dire : P

J't'aime !

**

* * *

George (sans sa moitié qui est parti là où même un frère jumeau ne peut aller à sa place !)**

Aaah, qu'il est bon de voir de sérieux petits élèves qui reprennent le chemin de l'école la fin de l'été venu… Pendant qu'on va continuer de se la couler douce avec notre merveilleux petit magasin de farce et attrape ! (Au fait Harry, on a une nouvelle invention à te montrer ! Tu vas voir, sérieusement notre esprit créatif m'impressionnera toujours !)

**

* * *

'Ry**

Invention dans quel genre ?

**

* * *

George (et Fred qui est de retour !)**

Dans le genre… Ekeltrique comme dirait p'pa ! Faut la voir pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ! Quand tu passeras au terrier par exemple !

**

* * *

Mione** _( hermignonne.witchblog.mag )_

On dit « électrique » les mecs !

**

* * *

Sixtine, encore elle !** _( sixtychou.witchblog.mag )_

PA, PMI et PMC, ça veut dire quoi tout ce bazar ?

**

* * *

Mione **_( hermignonne.witchblog.mag )_

PA : Prépa Auror

PMI : Prépa MagicoIngenieur

PMC : Prépa MagicoChercheur

* * *

Voila qui conclut ce premier chapitre, vous en avez pensé quoi? J'ai un peu de mal avec la mise en page... S'il y avait une bonne âme pour m'expliquer... 


	2. Et ça continue, encore et encore

**_Si si… C'est super important !_**

Récemment, je demandais à mes trèèès chers géniteurs (plus connus sous le nom de « P'pa » et « M'man »), le pourquoi du comment de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient, et dans quelles mystérieuses circonstances, rencontrés Monsieur le Papa et Madame la Moman de Ronnie ! (Oui, je sais, on a des conversations du genre HYPER passionnantes dans la famille ! (Vous ai-je déjà parlé de notre fameuse conversation sur l'alimentation des veracrasse avec Grand-père et Grand-mère lors d'une interminable fête de Famille l'an passé… Non ? Quel dommage ! Si vous saviez ce que vous avez loupé !). Bon, revenons à nos dragons…

Il ressort donc de cette conversation, que c'était l'arrière grand tante du demi-frère de la belle sœur du neveu du parrain de la grand-mère de la cousine du tonton du boursoufflet de l'amie du meilleur pote de la vieille voisine des Weasley qui les a présentés… Non, en fait, pour tout vous avouer… J'ai pas tout compris, mais c'est une histoire bidon du genre : « le père de Mrs Weasley était le meilleur ami de Grand père » (dixit mon p'pa), résultat, bien qu'ayant 4 ans de différence, nos M'man ont passées toutes leurs vacances ensemble ! Et comme j'ai eu le boooonheur de me retrouver dans la même maison que Ronninou (Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ??)… Bah ça leur a donné une excuse pour continuer leurs papotages !

Bref ! En voila un article intéressant, n'est-il pas ? J'ai pas grand-chose à raconter… P'têtre un article sur la fête de samedi soir à venir… Mais rien de sûr pour l'instant, tant que ce cher Malefoy ne se décidera pas à faire circuler les photos, je peux rien faire ! BOUGE–toi un peu mec !

Ce soir, fête d'ancien élèves de la promotion 1990 (un très bon cru si vous voulez mon avis ! Une excellente année !), rendez-vous chez Ernie (au Manoir MacMillan pour les incultes !) à 21h…

Aaaaaah si ! Je sais ! J'ai un truc hyper, mais vraiment hyper, important à vous raconter ! Mon frère, alias Gasparou pour les intimes (et pour les pas intimes aussi… Tout ceux qui le connaissent, ou qui veulent le connaître ! Parce que oui ! Des gens qui veulent blablater avec lui, y'en a plein : des milliers, des millions, des milliards même ! Et tout ça grâce à moi, bah oui, c'est pas parce qu'il est intéressant que les gens lui parlent, en réalité il est franchement insipide comme mec (j'sens que je vais me faire taper… Une fois de plus la violence va l'emporter sur la vérité… Mais dans quel genre de monde vivons-nous ??) C'est juste que c'est mon Frère… et être le Frèrot de « celui qui a survécu », franchement, de nos jours… Ca pète !)… Bref, je disais, mon frère Gasparou, s'est fait… teindre les cheveux… En BLEU ! Je n'ai pas encore réussi à découvrir les circonstances exactes du drame, mais il semblerait, si j'en crois l'article assez explicite de son blog, qu'un certain Ethan Malefoy soit en cause, très certainement associé au jeune « Mick-Black-le-Boulet » (toujours d'après son blog !)

Et voila donc la photo (prise par moi : admirez ce cadrage, ce flou artistique, cette superbe trace de doigt sur l'objectif…) du schtroumpf le plus ridicule jamais rencontré… Même si Fred, la fois où il avait testé la potion supposée « rendre le teint bronzé comme après une semaine de vacances aux îles Canaries », sans se rendre compte que sa chère moitié l'avait subtilement subtilisée pour la remplacer par du Gicolur « l'encre de toutes vos aventures », pourrait également prétendre au titre… Il avait revêtu une teinte bleue ciel fort élégante et qui lui seyait à merveille !

* * *

_8 Commentaires pour cet article._

**Draco** _( dm-snake.witchblog.mag )_

C'est PAS moi qui ait les photos de Samedi! j'crois que c'est mon frêrot, et franchement, je tiens pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à rentrer dans sa chambre... Qui aurait pu croire qu'un si petit être pourrait mettre un tel bordel dans sa propre demeure ?

A la rigueur, tu peux toujours demander à ton schtoumpf perso de lui accorder la faveur de lui passer la carte memoire de l'appareil... Il lui doit bien ça!

* * *

**Ethan** _( lautreblond.witchblog.mag )_

Maiiiiis! ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs! Bon, evidemment, moi c'est plus rare, et d'ailleur c'est pour ça que vous réagissez si mal : le manque d'habitude de m'appercevoir dans un moment de faiblesse! Pour les photos, je vais tâcher de les envoyer ce soir à Gaspacho par MSN **(1)**

* * *

**Gaspard** _( gaspacho.witchblog.mag )_

Ca va hein! pas la peine de se moquer!

* * *

**Mione** _( hermignonne.witchblog.mag )_

"Il est vraiment insipide" ... C'est pas faux!

(bon, je suppose que vous n'allez rien y comprendre, mais c'est un extrait d'une serie télé absolument Géniale, l'histoire du Roi Arthur vue par les Moldus, bref, grand moment de délir en lisant cette p'tite phrase! Ry, Ron, je vous ferai regarder cet épisode à l'occasion!) **(2)**

* * *

**Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Bill et cie**... (toute la fratrie Weasley qui a accouru à l'annonce de cette nouvelle!) 

Il faut ABSOLUMENT qu'on passe chez toi voir cette petite merveille!

Il n'est pas contagieux j'espère!

* * *

**Gasp'**

Non mais j'hallucine??

j'suis pas une bête de cirque non plus!

* * *

**F&G** _( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

Non, bien sûr, mais tu serais un excellent sujet d'étude pour notre prochaine merveilleuse invention!

* * *

**Gaspard**_ ( gaspacho.witchblog.mag )_

D'animal de cirque je deviens boursouffle de laboratoire...

Quelle belle progression!

* * *

.o°O°o.

* * *

_Extrait du Blog de Gaspard ( _gaspacho.witchblog.mag )_, p9_

_**Je suis dans une colère... Bleue!**_

Ethan… Blond, taille moyenne, toujours premier de notre promotion mais également LE PLUS GRAND BOULET qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de connaître ! Mais par les caleçons de Merlin, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête nom d'un niffleur à poil raz ?? De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ?? (Le premier qui répond « d'un débile avec les cheveux bleus »… Je ne pourrai pas garantir que sa survie soit assurée à l'occasion de notre prochaine rencontre !)

Evidemment, que mes fidèles (et très nombreuses) admiratrices ne s'inquiètent pas, je suis toujours aussi classe (quoi qu'en dise mon veracrasse de frère) et aussi sexi ! Si certains dont je ne citerait pas le nom (mais qui se servent d'une baguette avec une distinction digne d'un elfe de Maison) se seraient trouvés physiquement diminués par le brusque changement de couleur de leur pilosité, moi, dans mon ingéniosité naturelle, j'ai tout de suite réalisé à quel point cette teinture me mettait en valeur ! Enfin bon, foie de dragon, le coupable sera sans aucune pitié puni avec toute la violence et le sadisme de rigueur et dont, en bon Serpentard démoniaque, je suis plus que capable de faire preuve !

-Voix doucereuse…-

Blondin, si tu te retrouves sur mon chemin dans les trois prochaines décennies… Gare à ton … Et surtout, gare à ce que tu oserais manger… ou boire… Une petite potion qui m'aurait échappé des mains risquerait de malencontreusement se glisser dans ton verre ou dans ton assiette, si tu venais à les laisser sans surveillance… Fais attention…

-Fin de la voix doucereuse-

Hahahahahaaaaaaahahahahaaaaaa -Rire démoniaque-

* * *

_6 Commentaires pour cet article._

**Draco**_ ( dm-snake.witchblog.mag )_

Faire une telle bourde... Mon frère, as tu conscience que tu ammènes la honte sur notre nom?

Quoi que, après aperçu de la tête du dit schtroumpf... Je reconnais que ça valait le coup de faire une petite erreur de potion... Même si mon Parrain ne serait pas particulièrement heureux de l'apprendre!

* * *

**Mickaël** _( miniserpent.witchblog.mag )_

Mais comment aurions-nous pu deviner que l'ajout de trois queue de salamandre au lieu d'une aurait une telle conséquence sur la pilosité du dit Potter ?

* * *

**Mione** _( hermignonne.witchblog.mag )_

C'etait supposé être une potion de quoi à la base ?

* * *

**F&G** _( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

Question purement professionnelle... Quand tu parles de la coloration de ta pilosité... Il ne s'agit que de tes cheveux ou ???

* * *

**Gaspard**_ ( gaspacho.witchblog.mag )_

Désolée, mais ces informations ont été classées secret défense par le comité de lutte contre la schtroumpfsation du monde sorcier (créé par _moi_ à la date du _aujourd'hui même_). Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de faire de plus amples déclarations, laissez les aurors faire leur travail, nous vous tiendrons informés quand nous en saurons davantage!

* * *

**An' et Mae** ( il ne fallait pas nous menacer p'tit frère! ) 

Après avoir croisé notre très cher cadet au sortir de sa douche, vêtu d'une simple serviette (oui, notre frêrot n'a aucune pudeur! j'interdis à toutes les filles... et les mecs... qui lisent ces mots de se mettre à baver sur leur clavier!), nous pouvons vous rêveler en toute exclusivité que la coloration est plus étendue que ses seuls cheveux!

* * *

**F&G** _( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

Règle élémentaire numéro 1 de survie en milieu familiale : Ne JAMAIS exaspérer ses petites soeurs!

* * *

.o°O°o.

* * *

_Extrait du blog de Ginny_ ( ptiterousseinlove.witchblog.mag ), _p15_

**_Et pourtant, ils sont bleus!_**

Aujourd'hui, il me parvint une nouvelle qui égaya avec brio la morosité de mon quotidien, Gaspard, petit frère de mon 'Ry se retrouva soudainement affublé d'une chevelure d'un bleu éclatant, digne du plus bleu de tous les strangulots... Il s'agit très certainement d'une énième tentative de se démarquer en affirmant sa différence physique avec l'Elu... Il est vrai qu'être le frère et presque le sosie de "Celui qui a survécu" peut se révéler parfois gênant voir même extrêmement embarrassant, comme lorsqu'une horde de fan en furie se jette sur vous et vous demande de raconter en détail, la manière avec laquelle vous avez battu "Vous-savez-qui"... Chose que même le véritable Harry Potter se révèle incapable d'expliquer sans s'embourber dans des informations inutiles et incompréhensibles pour la plupart des gens (en fait pour tout le monde : mon chéri explique réellement très mal, mais certains acquiescent avec virtuosité les "ben heu, c'est que en fait heu..." donnant l'impression qu'ils comprennent parfaitement ce dont il est question!). Bref, tout ça pour dire, que bleu sont ses cheveux, et qu'il refuse véhémentement de révéler les circonstances exactes de son accident... Mais celui qui saura résister au pouvoir de persuasion d'une Ginny déterminée n'est pas encore de ce monde...

Sur ce, je vais procéder à un interrogatoire en règle du dernier des Potter, en mettant en avant les différents dossiers que je possède sur lui et que je pourrai malencontreusement révéler au monde entier (ou du moins faire parvenir aux oreilles de ses parents) s'il s'obstinait à refuser de coopérer!

Je vous donnerai les détails de sa déposition dès que possible!

* * *

_11 Commentaires pour cet article._

**Gaspard **_( gaspacho.witchblog.mag )_

Heu Harry... Mon trèèèès cher frère... Tu voudrais pas surveiller ta copine pour une fois? Elle me fait peur là...

Je suis un Serpentard moi, pas un Gryffondor! Ma spécialité n'est pas d'affronter des situations hyper dangereuses comme celle là... Au secooooooooooooour! Je ne veux pas mourir !

* * *

**Gi' **_( ptiterousseinlove.witchblog.mag )_

Plus tu parles vite, moins tu souffriras... Mais moins ça sera amusant aussi... Alors libre à toi de faire comme bon te semble!

* * *

**F&G** _( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

J'ai un gros doute sur l'appartenance de notre petite soeurette à la maison des lions, ne serait elle pas entrain de nous révéler son caractère venimeux ?

* * *

**Gaspard** _( gaspacho.witchblog.mag )_

Ginny... Gentille petite Ginny... Me cacher sous la couette serait elle une solution ?

* * *

**Draco et son fidèle esprit mal placé** _( dm-snake.witchblog.mag )_

Sous la couette de qui petit coquin ?

* * *

**Harry Potter le Survivant** _( harrypotter.witchblog.mag )_

Qu'est ce que tu insinues Malefoy ?

* * *

**Draco** _( dm-snake.witchblog.mag )_

N'essaye même pas de m'impressionner avec ton titre de Survivant à deux noises!

C'est toi qui n'as pas l'esprit tranquille... Tu as donc si peur qu'elle aille voir ailleurs?

* * *

**Ginny** _( ptiterousseinlove.witchblog.mag )_

Avant que vous continuiez à déblatérer si oui ou non je trompe Harry... Sachez que le prochain qui insinuera de telles bêtises pourrait bien être la victime d'un sort de Chauve Furie... A bon entendeur, Salut!

* * *

**Draco et Harry de consert...**

Mon instinc de survie me pousse à clore ce sujet!

* * *

**Gaspard** _( gaspacho.witchblog.mag )_

De toute façon, je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat!

* * *

**G&F** _( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

En bonne connaissance de l'étendue de la fureur de notre petite soeur et des dégâts que ses maléfices peuvent causer, nous approuvons votre sage décisions les mecs!

* * *

**Tonks** (Heu, j'ai pas de blog... Je dois mettre quoi dans cette case si j'en ai pas?) 

Dis moi petite Ginny, tu n'aurais pas par le plus grand des hasards envie de faire carrière dans le métier d'auror, tu as une capacité indéniable pour mener à bien un interrogatoire!

* * *

.o°O°o.

* * *

_Extrait du blog de Fred et George (_ farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag _), p2_

_**Le Ridicule ne tue pas... Sinon il serait déjà mort!** _

Pire encore que les effets secondaire des nougats néensang, pire encore que la tarte à la mélasse de tante Murielle, pire encore que Ron qui chante sous la douche (et ce n'est pas rien!), pire encore que les rapports sur les fonds de chaudron de Perce, pire encore que la chanson d'amouuuur de Ginny en première année à l'intention de Potty... Oui, vraiment pire que tout : Gaspard Potter a désormais les cheveux bleus! Et non, malgré tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, nous n'y sommes absolument pour rien!

La recette de cette merveilleuse teinture est d'une simplicité enfantine (Elle a été arrachée sous la torture au dernier des Potter par notre cadette favorite), Trois queue de salamandre, deux gouttes de sang de Botruc et ... une dizaine d'autres ingrédients top secret que nous ne vous révèlerons pas pour des raisons évidentes (Comme le respect du secret professionnel, et le fait que nous comptons nous en servir pour des expériences à venir!).

Mais sans plus tarder, parlons plutôt de notre dernière invention, le fureuromètre© : il a l'apparence d'un simple thermomètre, mais activez le donc lorsque l'humeur de votre interlocuteur semble s'échauffer... Les degrès d'énèrvement montent progressivement, et lorsque la fureur a atteint son niveau maximum... Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche froide pour raffraichir l'atomsphère !

Nous vous attendons sans tarder dans notre boutique en ligne, ou encore à Pré-au-lard et sur le chemin de Traverse!

* * *

_8 Commentaires pour cet article._

**Gaspard** _( gaspacho.witchblog.mag )_

Et bien, si avec ça je ne suis pas devenu célèbre... Trois blogs qui parlent de mes cheveux! Pire que la presse people qui harcèle mon frêrot!

* * *

**Harry** _( harrypotter.witchblog.mag )_

Alors, c'était ça votre invention "ekeltrique"? J'testerai bien sur mon cousin la prochaine fois que je le verrai!

* * *

**Mione** _( hermignonne.witchblog.mag )_

Harry, ce serait une infraction au code du secret!

* * *

**Ry** _( harrypotter.witchblog.mag )_

Roooo! Si on peut même plus s'amuser!

* * *

**Ron** _( rw-fanchudley.witchblog.mag )_

Succès Garanti! Fred et George l'on testé sur Fleur la semaine dernière!

Le meilleur moment a tout de même été quand le fureuromètre a explosé pour la seconde et la troisième fois respectivement sur Bill et Maman !

* * *

**Fleur** _( missdelacour.witchblog.mag )_

Merci, j'ai beaucoup apprécié! Ca m'apprendra à m'énerver comme ça...

J'aime bien vos expériences... Mais je n'apprécie guère d'en être la cible ;)

* * *

**Euan, élève de Poudlard **_( euanthebest.witchblog.mag )_

J'aimerai en commander 8 exemplaires, mais je n'arrive pas à télécharger le bon de commande, je suppose que la direction de Poudlard a fait en sorte que se soit impossible.

La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard est dans un mois, et j'ai cours avec Roggy demain. Y'aurait-il une possibilité?

* * *

**G&F**

Evidemment, nous avons tout prévu pour parer à cette éventualité, il nous faut un hiboux signé avec votre autorisation de prélèvement à Gringott, nous vous enverrons ensuite vos produits qui seront livrés en haut de la tour d'astronomie sous l'apparence de télescopes bon marchés.

Vous avez également droit à une réduction de 20 noises, spéciale cours de Potion !

Bonne journée et bonnes blagues à tous!

* * *

.o°O°o.

* * *

(1) **MSN** : **M**agic **S**ystem of **N**etcommunication

(2) **Kaamelot** pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnus, le texte exacte est _"Parfois, je me sens vraiment insipide"... "Heu... C'est pas faux!"_

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?

Je vais tâcher de mettre moins de temps à rediger le prochain chapitre!

Bonne soirée!


	3. Vengeance orange et Nostalgie

Il y a une note **(1)** dans un commentaire de **Neville**, je vous conseille de la consulter avant de continuer à lire le blog en lui même, je pense que ça aide :)

_(quand je ne precise pas le nom du blog d'où est tiré l'article, c'est qu'il s'agit de celui de Harry!)_

Sinon, et bien bonne lecture!

_

* * *

_

.o°O°o. 

_Extrait du blog de Hermione (_ hermignonne.witchblog.mag_ ), p15_

**_Et moi, ça me fait rêver..._**

Dans quelques jours, la rentrée. Il y a ceux qui stressent (dont, malgré tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, je ne fais pas parti !), ceux qui révisent à donf toutes les connaissances qu'ils sont supposés avoir accumulés pendant ces sept dernières années (heu, il y a deux mois, vous passiez vos ASPICs, c'est à ce moment là que vous étiez supposés réviser ! Après j'dis ça, j'dis rien !). Il y a ceux qui se remémorent avec nostalgie toutes leurs bourdes, toutes leurs heures de colles, tout ces moments passés à lire, à rire, à s'engueuler… Il y a ceux qui restent amorphe dans leur lit, prétextant l'envie de profiter des derniers instants de glande qui leur restent (cet exemple est purement fictif, toute ressemblance avec des faits existants ou ayant existé serait fortuite, hein mon Ron !). Il y a ceux qui se défoncent au quidditch, pour « rester au niveau »… J'hallucine Harry, t'es le survivant (bon, c'est pas une bonne raison, mais ça n'empêche que tous les gens que tu croises te mangent dans la main !), tu es le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle et cinq équipes t'ont déjà envoyé un hiboux pour te recruter dès la fin de ta scolarité à Poudlard, et il faudrait que tu « restes au niveau » ??? Mais où va le monde…

Bref, il y a ceux qui pensent au passé, ceux qui profitent de l'instant présent, et ceux qui stressent pour l'avenir… Trois groupes, trois façons d'aborder la question, trois manières de voir les choses, trois possibilités… Et pourtant je ne me retrouve dans aucune d'elle !

Moi, à la fois j'ai hâte, et à la fois j'ai peur… Comment seront les cours ? M'y plairai-je ? Ne suis-je pas entrain de faire une énorme erreur en m'engageant dans cette voie ? Ce travail sera-t-il fait pour moi ? Saurai je regarder la souffrance des autres, en face, les yeux dans les yeux, sans détourner mon regard, sans la fuir ? Serai je à la hauteur de ce que mes futurs patients attendent de moi ? Je l'ignore, et ça me terrorise !

Ces derniers temps, on nous a demandé de faire des choix, de prendre des décisions déterminantes pour nos avenirs respectifs ! J'aurais souhaité un peu plus de temps peut être, ou peut être pas ! Je ne sais pas si retarder une échéance la rend plus facile à accepter… Mais pouvoir prendre son temps, profiter de chaque minute, de temps en temps ça fait vraiment du bien ! On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, on ne sait même pas si on sera toujours vivant demain, tout peut arriver en l'espace de quelques minutes, et on ne peut rien prévoir à l'avance…

Après tout, qu'advienne ce qui pourra car quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire ! Cette prépa m'a toujours fait rêver, et y entrer enfin « pour de vrai » sera sûrement l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie !

_

* * *

__21 commentaires pour cet article._

**Draco **(qui a juste envie d'être méchant)

Si entrer dans cette prépa est l'un des plus beauuuux moment de ta vie… Bah franchement elle doit pas être passionnante !

Allez, sans rancune, j'te taquine !

* * *

**F&G** _( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

Voix éthérée, façon Trelaw... (On ne citera pas de nom voyons, cela ne se fait pas ):

« Mon enfant, si vous connaissiez les présages que l'avenir m'a révélé, vous ne ririez pas d'une manière aussi sotte… Le sinistrossssss ma pauvre petite, le sinistrosssss est sur vous… »

* * *

**Ron **_( rw-fanchudley.witchblog.mag )_

Bah ma Mione, je te trouve bien philosophe ce soir ! Allez avoue que c'est parce que tu flippes grave de plus être avec Ryry et moi-même pendant les cours !

(OMG, Oh my God (pour les incultes), mais sur QUI vais-je désormais pouvoir copier ??)

* * *

**Mione** _( hermignonne.witchblog.mag )_

Ok, tu restais avec moi pour mes notes, bah cimer, ça fait plaiz' !

J't'aime quand même !

* * *

**F&G**_ ( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

Enfin Ronnie, quel manque flagrant de tact, ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent voyons (à la rigueur, ce sont des choses qui se pensent), tu risques de briser ton couple avec des déclarations d'une telle insensibilité !

* * *

**Gaspard** _( gaspacho.witchblog.mag )_

Mmmm je vous trouve sacrément donneurs de leçon les jumeaux… Surtout pour des mecs qui se sont fait larguer pour avoir essayé d'échanger leurs copines en se faisant passer l'un pour l'autre !

* * *

**Ginny **_( ptiterousseinlove.witchblog.mag )_

Vous avez QUOI ????

Olalala… Si Maman savait ça… Les jumeaux, tachez d'être trèèès gentils avec moi ou sinon, il se pourrait que je laisse échapper malencontreusement ça devant elle… Ca serait tellement dommaaage !

* * *

**F&G** _( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

Malheur à toi mini Potter aux cheveux bleus ! Tu avais juré de tenir cette information secrète ! Gare à ta pilosité colorée, tu pourrais servir de cobaye pour notre prochaine expérience !

En toute franchise, tu as été si inspirant avec ta potion ratée, qu'il serait dommage de ne pas exploiter le fruit de notre esprit créatif sur un sujet dont les proches ne se poseraient aucune question au vue des événements passés, s'il y avait de quelconques effets secondaires.

* * *

**Gaspard** _( gaspacho.witchblog.mag )_

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi les membres de cette foutue famille de rouquin m'en veulent ils tous à ce point ?

* * *

**An' et Mae'**

Heu… Un problème avec les cheveux roux bonhomme ? Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis… Notre colère peut être au moins aussi terrible que celle de MacGo, fois de batteuses gryffondoresques !

* * *

**Gaspard**_ ( gaspacho.witchblog.mag )_

Je veux paaaaas mourir… Au secours, Harry, Mika, Ethan, P'pa, M'man, même Dumby et Roggy… N'importe qui pourvu qu'il me sauve des griffes de cette bande de fous furieux… Heeeeeeeeeeeelp !

* * *

**Ethan** (je te dois bien ça !)

Voyons voyons les enfants, calmez vous ! Il serait très malvenu que vous vous en preniez à un être physiquement diminué tel que ce petit schtroumpf ! Adhérez donc à la **ROGUE EST FFRAPPE** (**R**egroupement **O**rganisé des **G**aspards **U**lcérés **E**t **S**alement **T**abassés par des **F**aux **F**rères **R**arement **A**ttrapés **P**arce que **P**ersonne ne l'**E**coute)… J'suis méchant ?

En fait j'te devais rien, j'ai TOUJOURS des rayures orange sur les bras, les jambes et le reste… Alors même si c'était une juste vengeance de ta part… Je ne suis pas Serpentard par hasard, je laisse mes amis crever tout seuls !

* * *

**F&G** _( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

Des rayures oranges ? Intéressant ! trèèèès intéressant ! Il faut que l'on voit ça de plus près !

* * *

**Mika** (qui aime bien quand c'est Gaspard qui se fait frapper)

Ethan Bien sûr que non tu n'es pas Serpentard par hasard… T'es là bas parce que ton père a fait pression sur le choipeaux pour qu'il t'y envoie… On sait tous que tu es un Poufsouffle dans l'âme !

**

* * *

Draco**_ ( dm-snake.witchblog.mag )_

Quelle belle image de notre chère maison vous donnez là tous les trois !

Personne n'a fait pression sur ce stupide bout de tissu… C'est dans la nature des choses que d'envoyer les gens qui ont de la classe dans la maison de Salazar !

* * *

**Harry**_( harrypotter.witchblog.mag )_

Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse supposer que c'est ma renommée qui m'aura fait entrer dans l'équipe… Même si évidemment, ma célébrité me précède partout où je vais !

* * *

**Re Harry** _( harrypotter.witchblog.mag )_

Mae et An', je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas menacer Gaspard…

* * *

**Gaspard** _( gaspacho.witchblog.mag )_

Aaah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient ! Solidarité fraternelle, ça fait plaiz' !

Mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai la vague impression que ça cache quelque chose !?

* * *

**Re Re Harry** (oups, oublié de poster la fin de mon comm')

Il faut le frapper sans prévenir, sinon ça laisse des traces ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répéter ?

* * *

**Gaspard** _( gaspacho.witchblog.mag )_

J'en étais sûr… Mais pourquoi suis je la tête de Turc de toutes nos familles ?

* * *

**Mione et Ginny**

Ca doit être du racisme anti-Bleu, qu'est ce que tu veux !? La vie est dure, même pour les schtroumpfs !

* * *

.o°O°o.

* * *

_Extrait du blog de Gaspard_ ( gaspacho.witchblog.mag )_, p9_

_**La vengeance d'un bleu.** _

Je l'avais promis, je l'ai fait… Le responsable du changement de couleur de ma tignasse ébouriffée s'en mord désormais les doigts… La recette d'une vengeance couronnée de succès ? Un bon livre de potions amusantes (je ne vous en révélerai pas le titre pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité élémentaire !), deux ou trois adaptations personnelles à la recette de base (et oui, c'est ça d'avoir hérité de sa moman un don inné pour l'art des potions), un verre, un complice d'une grande discrétion naturelle (dont je ne citerai évidemment pas le nom ! Et oui, je préserve ton anonymat Draco, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que l'on sache que tu t'en prends bassement à ton frêrot !), une victime coupable d'un crime impardonnable (acte de schtroumpfisation sur ma propre personne)… Vous mélangez tout ça, en profitant d'une soirée festive célébrant la presque fin des vacances…

Et le tour est joué… Et ça vous donne… Un Ethan à rayures… Oranges !! (photo ci-contre)… J'crois que si on ne trouve pas d'antidote d'ici 3 jours… On va faire une sacrée paire tous les deux à la rentrée…

« Heu, t'as du orange/bleu là… »… Pfffff tout ces gens qui ne comprennent rien à rien ! C'est juste l'expression de notre nouveaux style : classe, nature, original, parfait, eckeltrique (siiii ça se dit ! c'est même passé dans le langage courant d'abord !)… Serpentard quoi !

Limite on pourrait même lancer une nouvelle mode… Fin limite quoi !

Seulement… Pour que tout soit parfait, il ne manque qu'une chose… Qu'on s'occupe du cas « Mika » ! Comment voulez vous que les nouveaux Princes (car oui Frêrot, Draco et Ronnie… Il est grand temps de céder votre place !) de Poudlard soient respectés, s'ils ne sont pas parfaitement assortis…

(D'ailleurs, si je pouvais obtenir la coopération de sa fratrie, cela lui éviterait quelques souffrances inutiles… Et ça me simplifierait nettement la tâche ! A bon entendeur…)

* * *

_12 commentaires pour cet article._

**Ry **_( harrypotter.witchblog.mag )_

Hahahaha… J'en rigole encore… Excellente idée ce bruit de pétarade pour attirer l'attention du publique sur le blond en pleine transformation !

* * *

**G&F** _( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

Ethan, on te l'a déjà dit hier, on te le répète aujourd'hui… Le Orange, c'est trop ta couleuuuur !

* * *

**Draco** _( dm-snake.witchblog.mag )_

Moi ? Complice de cette fâcheuse affaire ? Qu'est ce donc que ces accusations infondées ? Je proteste, cela porte préjudice à l'image de Big Brother parfait que je donnais jusqu'alors ! Inadmissible !

* * *

**Ethan** _( lautreblond.witchblog.mag )_

Ca va ca va hein !

* * *

**Re Ethan** _( lautreblond.witchblog.mag )_

Sinon, pour Mika, je propose du rose... Où ça ? Je l'ignore encore, mais l'inspiration ne tardera surement pas !

* * *

**Ry** _( harrypotter.witchblog.mag )_

Aaah Nostalgie… Les Princes de Poudlard… (J'vais tacher de pondre un p'tit article sur le sujet)…

Vous êtes notre relève ! Tâchez d'être à la hauteur !

* * *

**Re Ry** _( harrypotter.witchblog.mag )_

Au fait, Gasparou, j'ai un cadeau pour toi… Après concertation du conseil princier et du conseil familial (mais qu'est ce que je baragouine moi ??), nous nous sommes décidés à te remettre, à toi et à tes deux compères (surtout toi et Mika en fait, vu que c'est une affaire entre les familles Black et Potter –et Lupin et Pettigrow, mais Cléo Lupin du haut de ses 1 mois, n'est pas encore prête de réclamer son dû… Et Pettigrow ne compte plus, alors…)

Bref, il faut qu'on te remette une certaine carte qui te permettra d'accomplir tes méfaits en toute impunité… A condition que tes intentions soient mauvaises ! Si tu vois pas de quoi je parle, je t'expliquerai en vrai, trop de mauvaises oreilles peuvent traîner sur le magicnet… Pas prudent !

* * *

**Re Re Ry **_( harrypotter.witchblog.mag )_

Wahou ! Paye ton commentaire de 3km !

* * *

**Mione** _( hermignonne.witchblog.mag )_

Princes de Poudlard… Tssss Bandes de Gamins quoi ! Mais j'adoooore être une princesse, alors je vous pardonne !

* * *

**Mika** _( miniserpent.witchblog.mag )_

Heu… Je flippe là ! Mais j'ai confiance en mes Sœurs… JAMAIS elles n'oseraient me vendre à l'ennemi ! Hein les filles… Hein, hein que j'ai raison ! Allez s'il vous plait ! Allez quoi…

Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan j'ai peuuuuuuuuuuur !

* * *

**Oriane, Alyson et Sixtine** (Les Sœurs Black ! Et fières de l'être !)

Gaspard et Ethan, si vous voulez Mika, proposez nous un bon prix et il est à vous !

(Bien sûr toute cette affaire restera entre nous, je ne voudrais pas que notre légendaire esprit de famille soit entaché par une telle histoire !)

* * *

**Gaspard** _( gaspacho.witchblog.mag )_

Oooo Harry je crois que je vois de quoi tu veux parler… Hâte !

* * *

.o°O°o.

* * *

_**Poudlard, notre Royaume !**_

Trois princes, trois Princesses, un royaume… Et Maintenant la relève, pour notre départ, après sept loooongues années à régner avec classe et brio sur Poudlard, nous vous annonçons, très cher peuple poudlarien, que les trois Serpentard les plus dégénérés de leur génération (comme en témoigne leur style heu… original et coloré !) nous remplaceront désormais…

Notre règne n'avait certes pas bien commencé… Un serpentard, deux Gryffondors (à l'origine pas de Princesses, elles n'entreront en jeux que bien plus tard), avec la vieille rivalité inter maisons, notre alliance était loin d'être gagnée d'avance… Mais c'est sans compter ma classe et mon charisme naturel (et oui, encore et toujours!), qui poussa un beau jour, la personne de Draco Malefoy, prince bien connu des serpents, au détour d'une retenue malencontreuse, après avoir essuyé un renvoi de très près (une semaine après la rentrée… un record encore inégalé), à accepter la main que dans mon immense bonté, j'avais la générosité de lui tendre !

.o°O°o.

S'en suivirent maintes et maintes expéditions périlleuses :

La toute première, celle qui cella notre amitié, défendre Mione de l'affreux troll… Et dire qu'à la base tout était de ta faute crétin de blond ! Mais en même temps, c'est grâce à toi que Ronnie a rencontré sa princesse, alors p'têtre que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu as fait quelque chose de bien !! (C'est étrange tout de même ! Toi, le bien… Naaaan ça va vraiment pas ensemble !)

L'attaque de la Goule en deuxième année… Les bruits de couloir, les vieilles rumeurs à deux noises…

Les détraqueurs venus tenter de récupérer Pettigrow en troisième… Ma gamelle pendant le Match contre Poufsouffle ! Drakichouuuuu poursuivi par Miliiiiicent B., dite « la moche » !

Le tournoi en quatrième… Et dire que personne n'a jamais réussi à élucider le pourquoi du comment j'avais été nommé deuxième champion de Poudlard… Et oui, je ne peux jamais rien faire comme tout le monde ! Pansy qui se révèle plus utile que prévu… Merci Miss d'avoir fait semblant d'être ma copineuh attitrée pour éloigner les groupies!

La lutte anti-ministérielle et le club de duel en cinquième… Parce que je n'avais AUCUNE raison de me laisser utiliser dans la campagne d'un demi-nistre, ni de soutenir un candidat plus qu'un autre sous prétexte que je suis le survivant, et qu'envoyer une vieille harpie avec une tête de crapaud pour faire pression sur moi et s'assurer que je ne penchais pas d'un côté plutôt que de l'autre, était vraiment la pire idée possible et imaginable… Et qu'en plus cette prof était vraiment pourrie et cherchait seulement à imposer son autorité !

Le tournoi de Quidditch inter-écoles en sixième, Ronnie aux buts, Malefoy au souaffle, et moi qui colle au train du Vif d'or… L'équipe de ouf quoi ! (Avec en prime les Jumelles Batteuses, et Cho et Pansy poursuiveuses !)

Les sorties illégales et nocturnes à Pré au Lard en septième…

.o°O°o.

Les Missions cuisines…

« Malefoy, Potter et Waesley, que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ci » (dixit McGo)

« Bah, notre ronde de préfets » (sourires d'anges innocents)

« Dois je vous rappeler que Mr Potter n'est PAS préfet ? Jeunes gens ! »

« Potter ? Mais il est pas là ! »

_Paye ta cape d'invisibilité !_

.o°O°o.

Tous les moments trop dossiers pour être cités ici… Toutes nos retenues, le départ des jumeaux en cinquième, lassés de la pression... Les duels nocturnes, les nuits dans la salle sur demande, à faire « on ne vous dira pas quoi », selon la personne avec qui on est… (Mais qu'est ce que vous allez encore vous imaginer ??), les escapades dans la forêt « tu m'expliques pourquoi on court derriere un tas d'araignées en fait ? »... « Bah je sais pas ! »… Bucky, Graupy et tout le reste… Bref, des années de paradis !

Et puis l'accession de Ginny au statut de Princesse officielle en début de 6ème année… Et le blond, qui se prend encore et toujours pour un don juan (cherchez pas, c'est un héro moldu), et qui change de nana comme de chemises… Mais t'as pas honte p'tite tête ! C'est pas parce que tu n'as pas ma classe, que tu dois vainement tenter de te mettre en avant en accumulant les conquêtes ! (De toute façon, c'est perdu d'avance, les regards se tournent indéniablement vers moi dès que j'entre dans une pièce… La célébrité que voulez vous… C'est ça avoir la vraie Classe !)

.o°O°o.

Bref, les princes, Moi-même (oui, je devrai me citer en dernier, si j'étais poli… Mais je préfère commencer par ce qui est VRAIMENT important !), Draco et Ronnichou et leurs princesses, Mione, Gi (même s'il te reste encore un an à tirer !) et Pansy, sont fiers de vous assurer que l'ordre universel poudlarien ne sera en rien modifié par la montée au pouvoir de Gaspard, Mika et Ethan, nos nobles et dignes successeurs multicolores ! Ils seront assistés si nécessaire par le reste des fratries Weasley, Potter et Black… Donc, no Soucy… Ou plutôt… Bon couuuurage à tout ceux qui devront les supporter, eux et leurs chevilles enflées, leurs egos surdimensionnés, leurs idées saugrenues et leur humour terrifiant !

* * *

_14 commentaires pour cet article._

**Drake **_( dm-snake.witchblog.mag )_

Hahaha « la moche », j'l'avais oubliée celle là… Plus collante qu'un verecrasse !

* * *

**Ron** _( rw-fanchudley.witchblog.mag )_

Toutes ces conneries c'était vraiment le pied !

Mione j't'aime !

* * *

**F&G** _( farcepoursorcierfacetieux.witchblog.mag )_

Notre départ, chevauchant nos fidèles balais… Le marécage portable, les feuxfous fuseboum, les boîtes à flemme… Elle en a morflé la vieille hystero !

* * *

**Neville** _( nl-botaniste.witchblog.mag )_

Le CID**(1)**, c'était vraiment génial ! Votre règne fut une réussite chers compatriotes, et il a au moins eu le mérite d'atténuer les violences inter maisons !

* * *

**Luna**_ ( ptitelunereveuse.witchblog.mag )_

J'aimais beaucoup le CID, j'avais l'impression d'avoir des amis :)

* * *

**Gi **_( ptiterousseinlove.witchblog.mag )_

Mon priiiiince, je t'aime !

* * *

**Mika et Ethan**

Un humour terrifiant ? Mais pas du tout !

Mwarf ouarf ouarf ! Vous allez souffrir ! C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère tyrannique !

* * *

**Pansy**_ ( pansychou.witchblog.mag )_

Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiin mon nom est cité sur ton bloug ! Ca pète ! Et ce fut un plaisir que de te servir de copineuh en quatrième année ! Et ça avait quelques avantages… Dont celui de rendre jalouses un maaaaxxxx de nanas !

* * *

**Mione **_( hermignonne.witchblog.mag )_

En même temps, avec votre réputation, ça ne sera sûrement pas très difficile de vous faire un nom en prépa…

J't'aime mon Ron !

* * *

**Re Mione** _( hermignonne.witchblog.mag )_

Ca m'étonnerait même que tout le monde ne vous connaisse pas déjà !

* * *

**Re Re Mione** (foutue conscience)

Même si évidemment, il est de mon devoir de vous désapprouver.

* * *

**Re Re Re Mione**_ ( hermignonne.witchblog.mag )_

Au fait Nev', tu fais quoi cette année ?

* * *

**Nev' **_( nl-botaniste.witchblog.mag )_

BEP Botanique, à Greytown, pas très loin de Parstown, mais nettement moins réputé ! Il parait qu'ils ont des plantes extrêmement rares dans leurs serres, j'ai hâte d'y être !

* * *

**Colin Crivey** _( reporterenherbe.witchblog.mag )_

Hey ! J'ai retrouvé un article qu'avait écrit la vieille Skeety pendant ta cinquième année…

Cliquez sur ce _**lien

* * *

**_

_**Lien**_

_Extrait du blog de Rita Skeeter_ ( plume-a-papotte.witchblog.mag )_, p25_

Le 18 décembre 1995

_Potter, Elu ou mage Noir ?_

_Le Monde s'interroge._

Alors que la théorie d'une prophétie prévoyant la défaite de Vous-savez-qui face à l'enfant, germe dans les esprits les plus optimistes, les récents évènements du chemin de traverse et de Pré au Lard semble remettre en cause la véritable nature du jeune Harry Potter, jusqu'alors surnommé « Le Survivant ».

Aperçu peu de temps avant les drames sur les deux scènes du crime, il nie cependant avoir un quelconque rapport avec les faits, mais ne souhaite faire aucune déclaration pour nous en apporter la preuve. Néanmoins, une réaction violente comme celle qu'il a eu prétendant être importuné par la présence de votre fidèle journaliste et prétextant être profondément bouleversé par les attentats, n'est peut-être qu'une preuve supplémentaire de sa culpabilité.

« S'ils n'étaient pas là pour lui, alors c'est qu'ils sont venus sur ses ordres » déclare un proche visiblement choqué d'une victime du drame de mardi, qui fit 45 morts.

Comment un enfant de 5 ans aurait il pu battre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, sans posséder lui-même des pouvoirs maléfiques ?

L'un de ses camarades de classe, préférant rester dans l'anonymat, afin de préserver sa sécurité, nous révèle que le jeune Potter n'a jamais eu peur de prononcer le nom tant redouté ! « S'il n'en a pas peur, c'est qu'il est encore plus mauvais que lui » affirme l'un de mes collaborateurs à l'annonce de cette terrifiante nouvelle.

Le « survivant » est-il réellement tel que l'on veut bien nous le faire croire ? Des doutes subsistent.

_C'était Rita Skeeter, votre reporter pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

* * *

Les commentaires de sont pas acceptés sur ce blog.

Si vous souhaitez contacter l'auteur de ce blog, utilisez le lien approprié en cliquant sur le pseudonyme.

* * *

.o°O°o.

**(1) CID**, **C**lub **I**llégal de **D**éfense, créé lors de la cinquième année de Harry, il avait pour but la remise à niveau de l'ensemble des élèves qui avaient le malheur de subir les cours du Professeur Ombrage. De plus, pendant cette année, de nombreux attentats furent commis suite à l'évasion majeure de nombreux ex-mangemorts. La peur d'une nouvelle guerre et de l'ascension d'un nouveau mage noir était très présente, mais fort heureusement malgré les nombreuses rumeurs qui coururent, il n'en était rien, et les fugitifs furent finalement rattrapés. Mais cette bévue, causée par le manque d'effectif de gardiens de nature humaine à la prison d'Azcaban fut l'une des raisons qui poussa le peuple sorcier à s'unir pour exiger la démission de Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie à l'époque.

* * *

.o°O°o.

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi?

Il fallait bien que je pose un peu les bases de mon histoire, étant donné que je ne suis pas exactemment les livres.

Sinon, que penseriez-vous d'un peu de MSN ?


End file.
